Perdido en el Amazonas
by Dr Facer
Summary: Hay lugares en los que es mejor no perderse. Uno de esos lugares es la selva amazónica y allí, Ryoga Hibiki descubrirá que hay cosas que no deberían salir del infierno.
1. Capítulos 1 & 2

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Nota: Esta es una traducción al español de mi fanfic en inglés titulado "El infierno verde." Para evitar confusión entre las dos versiones, decidí cambiarle el título.

Perdido en el Amazonas

Por

Dr Facer

-1-

Existe una selva en donde, si llegas a perderte, descubrirás que casi toda la luz del sol es bloqueada por el espeso follaje sobre tu cabeza. El aire es cálido y húmedo y plagado con la peste de vegetación podrida; aquí el suelo es suave y pegajoso, debido a que casi siempre estás andando sobre lodo. Es un lugar donde numerosos insectos viven con el único objetivo de usarte como huésped y comerte vivo. Este es un lugar que hospeda animales que pueden matarte en un instante: serpientes venenosas y gigantes, jaguares, arañas, incluso los cerdos salvajes son muy peligrosos. Es un lugar donde un río inmenso y aparentemente infinito fluye, un río de aguas sucias y oscuras en el que habitan peces mortíferos: pirañas carnívoras, peces parásitos que pueden entrar en tu cuerpo para beber tu sangre, voraces peces similares a serpientes que pueden pegarse a tu abdomen para consumir tus entrañas.

Además están las enloquecedoras noches de esta selva. Son tan oscuras que es como si las sombras estuvieran intentando robarte el aliento. Las noches, sin embargo, no son silenciosas. Están llenas de terribles ruidos hechos por insectos y animales por igual. Y la noche es, por mucho, el dominio de un enorme ejército de mosquitos que sólo desea comerte vivo. Otras criaturas también disfrutan la noche: las arañas cazan en la oscuridad, los jaguares también y si eso no es bastante, las serpientes también suelen cazar sus presas por la noche.

Y a pesar de todo esto, en realidad es un de los lugares más hermosos del mundo.

Hablamos de la selva Amazónica. También conocida como 'El infierno Verde.'

Y es aquí en donde un joven artista marcial conocido como Ryoga Hibiki ha estado perdido durante los últimos quince días.

-2-

—El río. De Nuevo —. Murmuró Ryoga sin entusiasmo. Había estado intentando evitarlo. Desde que quedó maldito en Jusenkyo, ha aprendido a evitar ríos y lagos cuando está lejos de la civilización. Luego de mirar las turbias aguas por unos minutos, se preguntó si tal vez seguir el río sería buena idea. La gente normalmente vive cerca de los ríos.

—Y en realidad necesito comprar algo de comer —. Ryoga se había quedado sin comida enlatada y fideos instantáneos cinco días antes y cazar animales para comer era algo que no le gustaba hacer. No cazaba mucho antes de la maldición y ahora lo detestaba; convertirse en un pequeño cerdo que normalmente es considerado un delicioso bocadillo ha cambiado su opinión acerca de la cacería.

También necesita conseguir agua potable, ya que hasta ahora la sucia agua del río le ha parecido imposible de beber; (Ryoga sólo se ha atrevido a beberla en tres ocasiones, después de hervirla primero seis veces y de filtrarla bien con una de sus camisas). Esperando en silencio encontrar un pueblo, el muchacho reanudó su camino.

Algo después, el chico perdido se detuvo y se sentó bajo un árbol. El sol descendía lentamente, marcando el fin de ese día. El muchacho sabía lo que eso significaba: Los zancudos vendrían y estarían sobre él como perros rabiosos.

—Odio a esos insectos —. Ryoga suspiró mientras preparaba su confiable tienda. Debido a la humedad y al calor, habría preferido dormir al aire libre, pero luego de intentarlo en su primera noche en esta selva y ser casi picado hasta la muerte por los malditos mosquitos, descubrió que era mejor soportar dormir dentro de la casa de campaña, ya que sin importar qué tan incómodo era, siempre era mejor que ser picado por cientos de zancudos hambrientos. Apresurándose, el muchacho terminó de levantar su campamento y deseó poder pasar una noche tranquila.

Horas más tarde, un sonido extraño lo despertó. Al principio Ryoga pensó que eran los monos, pero cuando el ruido no cesó, recordó que nunca había visto a los monos activos durante la noche. Lentamente, el muchacho abrió los ojos y tan silenciosamente como pudo, miró a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que rascaba su tienda. Estaba muy oscuro para poder ver algo pero a pesar de la oscuridad, Ryoga se dio cuenta por el sonido que su indeseado visitante estaba frente a él.

-Sssshhheeee…-

-Sssshhheeee…-

—¿Qué diablos…? — Murmuró. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y Ryoga sintió cómo algo se presionaba contra el lado de su tienda

-Sssshhheeee…-

-Sssshhheeee…-

El sonido era más fuerte ahora y no sólo eso, ¡la tienda se movía, lo que fuera que estuviera allá afuera, estaba intentando entrar y era lo bastante fuerte como para mover la tienda con él adentro!

Y entonces, el muchacho escuchó el sonido que menos quería escuchar en ese momento…

-Riiiippp!-

El animal estaba intentando entrar. A juzgar por el sonido, Ryoga pensó que era un felino grande, probablemente un tigre, lo cual era algo que podía enfrentar de ser necesario. En ese instante, Ryoga se alegró de no temer a los gatos como Ranma. Alcanzando su linterna, Ryoga se preparó para expulsar al animal.

La columna de luz de la linterna de Ryoga encontró su objetivo al instante, revelando un gran gato anaranjado y con manchas negras por todo el cuerpo. Era un jaguar, el felino con la mordida más poderosa del mundo, capaz de partir el cráneo de un jabalí con sus mandíbulas; el animal también poseía garras mortales y era bastante fuerte. De hecho, era lo suficiente como para darle a Ryoga una buena pelea en el pequeño espacio que tenía para defenderse.

Por el otro lado, ver al jaguar le dio al muchacho una pista sobre su ubicación. Los Jaguares eran uno de los dos gatos salvajes más grandes que había en América. Ryoga aprendió eso en una ocasión cuando se perdió en México.

—Hola señor gato —, dijo Ryoga, tratando de darle firmeza a su voz —. ¿Por qué no se va? Estoy seguro de que preferiría comer otra cosa y no a mi.

El gato no se movió y se limitó a mirar al adolescente desde fuera de la tienda, como si estuviera desafiándolo.

—Ah, ¿no quieres irte? — Ryoga levantó su pesado paraguas y apuntó al gato con él —. No te gustará si utilizo esto. Te lo garantizo.

El jaguar gruñó y levantó una de sus patas delanteras, rasguñando la punta del paraguas, casi como si estuviera diciendo que no estaba asustado.

—Que gato tan listo —, A pesar de sí mismo, Ryoga no pudo evitar reír en voz baja y bajó su paraguas —. ¡Shooo, vete ya, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo!

Entonces, el jaguar hizo algo extraño. Algo muy extraño: ronroneó, entró a la tienda y se hizo ovillo en una esquina.

—¡Oye, sal de aquí! — Gritó Ryoga al tiempo que intentaba tomar al enorme felino para lanzarlo fuera de su tienda.

-GRRrrooooWWWllllLLL!-

Dejando muy en claro que no quería que lo tocaran con ese gruñido acompañado de un veloz golpe de sus garras, el jaguar logró asustar a Ryoga, que terminó al otro lado de la tienda.

—Muy bien, quédate allí si quieres —. Dijo el muchacho mientras sus manos le temblaban un poco. Claro que Ryoga no estaba asustado, para nada. Bien… quizás un poco. Verán, Ryoga tiene esta aversión extrema hacia cualquier cosa de dientes grandes que intenta morderlo, cortesía de una ocasión en la que fue perseguido por lobos cuando estaba en su forma de cerdo.

Y entonces, se escuchó otro sonido, un zumbido. Los mosquitos habían llegado. Un segundo después, Ryoga sintió al primero en su brazo y lo aplastó de inmediato. Más vendrían pronto, y el lo sabía.

—¡Maldito gato! — Refunfuñó Ryoga. El felino no sólo lo había sacado de su tienda para poder dormir allí, también la había arruinado.

—¡Ahora todos los malditos zancudos podrán entrar! — Al final, Ryoga terminó saliendo de su tienda y, varios metros más allá, se escondió bajo las raíces de un enorme árbol. Logró dormirse hasta mucho más tarde, luego de ignorar un nube de mosquitos por lo que se sintió como horas.

0-0

Sigue: Capítulos 3 y 4.


	2. Capítulos 3 & 4

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdido en el Amazonas

Por

Dr Facer

-3-

—Déjame verte. Quiero agradecerle al hombre que fue lo bastante amable como para dejarme dormir en su tienda la noche anterior.

Ryoga despertó lentamente. ¿Acaso escuchaba una voz de mujer, y estaba hablando en inglés? Presa de la curiosidad, Ryoga abrió los ojos.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón!

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron, Ryoga se encontró con una mujer bastante bonita arrodillada junto a él y que le sonreía abiertamente. Tenía un brillante cabello dorado que le caía hasta media espalda, blanca y suave piel y profundos ojos azules. Daba la impresión de que ella tenía alrededor de veinticinco años. Ryoga notó entonces que la mujer llevaba puesta su camisa amarilla y unos de sus pantalones negros. Al ver todo esto, Ryoga hizo lo más natural en él cuando recibía una sorpresa semejante: Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—No tenías que gritar —, se quejó ella, su inglés tenía un marcado acento británico —. ¡Sólo quería agradecerte por darme alojamiento y prestarme algo de ropa!

—¿Quién eres? — Demandó Ryoga, muy sorprendido como para que su natural timidez entrara en acción y también un poco asustado de no entender lo que decía la mujer.

—¿Qué dices?— La mujer miró a Ryoga como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza —. No entiendo nada de lo que dices, tampoco te entendí anoche. ¿No sabes hablar inglés, español o portugués? Yo puedo hablar esos tres.

Ryoga se calmó lo suficiente como para procesar lo que le estaban diciendo. Pensativo, se cruzó de brazos por un momento, como siempre estaba perdido, Ryoga había aprendido un poco de muchos idiomas; su inglés era bastante bueno aunque estaba un poco oxidado, podría intentar algo de español, pero no conocía ese idioma lo suficiente. Suspirando, el muchacho decidió hablar en inglés —, ¿quién… eres… tú?

—¡Así que puedes hablar ingles, bravo! — La mujer sonrió de nuevo —, me llamo Ann Davis —. Declaró —, ¿Y tú?

—Ryoga Hibiki.

—¡Pues bien, gusto en conocerte Ryoga Hibiki! — La mujer lo miró con curiosidad —, ¿porqué no me dices qué haces aquí tú solo, eras parte de un grupo que se separó o quizás todos tus amigos murieron?

—Estoy aquí yo solo —. Respondió Ryoga, ahora ya bien despierto y no tan sorprendido, comenzó a analizar la situación. ¿De dónde había salido esta mujer, y dónde estaba el jaguar, lo había matado ella?

—¿Estás solo? — Ann miró a Ryoga con atención. Parecía ser asiático y tan perdido como ella —, no te ofendas, pero lo encuentro muy difícil de creer.

—¡No miento, en verdad estoy solo y estoy PERDIDO! — Exclamó Ryoga —, ¿Eso era lo que querías oír?

La joven mujer rió un poco —, ¡lo sabía!

—Ya basta —, demandó Ryoga, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él —. ¿Y qué si estoy perdido? — Exclamó —, ¡creo que tú también lo estás!

—Sí, lo estoy —, dijo Ann —. Llevo perdida aquí alrededor de un año. Es agradable ver por fin a otro ser humano que puede entenderme. Los nativos no pueden hablar ninguno de los lenguajes que yo conozco.

—¿Llevas perdida un año entero? — Ryoga no lo creía —, ¿acaso es tan grande esta selva?

—Una de las más grandes en el mundo, muchacho; si no es que la más —. Explicó Ann.

—¿Pues en qué parte del infierno estamos?

—La selva amazónica en Brasil si no me equivoco. Podría ser Venezuela —. Dijo la mujer, poniéndose seria de repente —, pero tienes razón Ryoga, este lugar es un infierno. Un enorme infierno verde.

—El nombre le queda al lugar.

La mujer miró a Ryoga y suspiró —, eso es cierto, y se pone peor entre más tiempo pases aquí.

—Todo eso es muy interesante Ann, pero…

—¿Pero qué? — Preguntó ella.

—No pareces una mujer que ha estado perdida por un año —. Dijo Ryoga. Listo, había estado esperando una oportunidad para decirlo. Ann no parecía una persona perdida. Estaba muy limpia, su piel no estaba bronceada y no parecía sufrir de desnutrición.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? — Acusó ella, levantando un poco la voz y cruzándose de brazos. Ann odiaba cuando la gente no le creía.

—Sé mucho acerca de estar perdido —, respondió él —. Te lo aseguro.

—Bueno… hay una muy buena explicación para eso —. Dijo ella, levantando un poco más la voz.

—¿Y cómo dices que no me entendías anoche? Sólo hablé con un jaguar y por cierto… ¿en dónde está y de dónde saliste tú?

—Yo…

—¿Lo mataste o algo, y porqué estás usando MI ropa? — Preguntó Ryoga, un poco molesto por el tono de voz que había adquirido Ann.

—No. mira Ryoga, lo que pasa es que…

—¿Qué?

—No me lo creerías si te lo contara —, dijo ella y bajó la mirada —. Pensarás que soy una loca y no quiero eso, después de todo, esperaba poder recibir un poco de ayuda de tu parte.

Ryoga no supo qué responder. Ella tenía razón, si había tenido que usar su ropa, entonces sí necesitaba ayuda y aquí estaba él… obligándola a darle respuestas que no quería compartir.

—Lo lamento—, dijo él, inclinándose un poco—. No quise ser grosero.

Ann sonrió otra vez. Ella era una mujer de personalidad alegre, y la honesta disculpa de Ryoga fue suficiente como para alegrarle el ánimo—, está bien. Pero hablaba en serio; es muy probable que no me creas.

—Haz el intento—, desafió él—. He visto muchas cosas raras.

—Después del desayuno, muchacho." Dijo Ann, —Revisé tus cosas y vi que tienes una estufa portátil y otras cosas que puedo usar. ¿Te gustaría un guisado? Yo cocinaré."

Ryoga sonrió. ¡Comida de verdad, cómo la había extrañado!

-4-

—¿Te gustó?

Ryoga sonrió satisfecho—, ¡ese guisado que hiciste estaba delicioso, hacía meses que no comía algo que pudieras llamarse comida de verdad!

—¡Qué bien, creí que ya había olvidado cómo cocinar! — La mujer sonrió y colocó su plato vacío a un lado—. Un momento… ¿dijiste meses? — Preguntó Ann mientras revisaba la vacía olla en la que había preparado el guisado de guacamayo—, ¿no habías dicho que sólo llevabas días aquí?"

Ryoga se sonrojó—, bueno… he estado perdido por un par de meses. Llegué aquí sólo por accidente.

—Hablas como si tu sentido de la orientación no funcionara—, bromeó ella.

El joven Hibiki miró triste el fondo de su plato, preguntándose si debía decirle sobre su problema con las direcciones.

—¡Oye, no estés triste! — Dijo la joven mujer alegremente—, ¡sí estás así, no te contaré porqué estoy aquí o qué le pasó al jaguar!

El chico perdido se alegró de inmediato. Era mejor escuchar los problemas de otros a tener que pensar en los suyos—, hazlo por favor.

—Eres el primero al que voy a contarle, espero que entiendas si mi relato es algo confuso—. Ann suspiró al momento en que su humor se volvía agrio—, esto no es un recuerdo agradable, pero aprecio que estés dispuesto a escucharme. La mejor manera de deshacerse de un mal recuerdo es compartirlo, o al menos eso es lo que mi madre siempre me decía.

Ryoga asintió y esperó a que ella continuara.

—Yo era parte de un equipo científico—, comenzó ella—. Yo no sé mucho de ciencias; sólo era la traductora. Algunos miembros del equipo no hablaban el mismo idioma y mi trabajo era ayudarles a entenderse durante la expedición y cuando compartían los resultados de la investigación.

—¿Qué estaban investigando?

—Investigábamos a los Yanomamos, una tribu nativa que muy pocos han visto.

—¿Los encontraron?"

Ann tembló un poco, —Desafortunadamente, sí.

—¿Por qué, pensé que querían encontrarlos?

—Yo… dime algo…— Ann aclaró su garganta—. ¿Crees en la magia, Ryoga?

Ryoga sonrió. Luego de Jusenkyo y algunas de las cosas que había visto junto a Ranma, ahora sí era un creyente— Sí—, respondió—. Sí creo.

—¿En serio? —, preguntó ella—. Sé que es una pregunta rara, pero en verdad debo saber si crees en la magia. Magia verdadera, no la que ves en una fiesta infantil.

—Te dije que sí—, Respondió Ryoga seriamente—. En verdad creo que la magia existe.

—Bien. Porque fue eso lo que me dejó en donde estoy.

—¿Perdida?

—Sí, y totalmente jodida.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó el adolescente—, ¿pasó algo con los nativos?"

Ann negó con un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió tristemente—. Claro que no, fuimos amables con ellos, y ellos fueron amables con nosotros. Los problemas comenzaron después de que dejamos la villa de los Yanomamos. Verás, nuestro bote se descompuso sin razón. Un día… ¡simplemente dejó de funcionar, el motor se atascó y perdimos la radio!

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Pues… decidimos quedarnos allí esa noche para tratar de reparar el bote al día siguiente. Fue entonces que el líder del grupo decidió que sería divertido salir a tomar una caminata nocturna él sólo por la selva… lo encontramos al día siguiente… él… estaba muerto… no tenía sangre, pero tenía cientos… ¡miles de pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo!

Ryoga se movió incómodo en su asiento, pero no dijo nada.

—Las heridas eran muy grandes como para ser de insectos, según dijo nuestro médico, pero ahora, un año después, no estoy tan segura… lo enterramos y nos concentramos en arreglar el bote. Les sugerí que deberíamos volver a la villa y preguntar si podrían darnos un guía a otro pueblo y así hasta que pudiéramos regresar a la civilización… pero nadie me hizo caso.

Ann miró nerviosa a los árboles que los rodeaban y tembló un poco—. Ya estábamos muy lejos para intentar volver al pueblo y además, no teníamos muchas armas, sólo tres rifles, cuatro pistolas y pocas municiones así que era un riesgo que el equipo no quiso tomar… la segunda noche, el capitán de nuestro barco, un brasileño rudo se desapareció y no pudimos encontrarlo.

—¿Qué hicieron entonces?

Ann se puso de pie y comenzó a andar nerviosamente alrededor de la fogata—. Nada, sin un capitán, la nave era casi inútil, ninguno de nosotros sabía como navegar la nave muy bien y no conocíamos el río. Pero no teníamos otra opción. Seguimos intentando arreglar el maldito bote. Para la tercera noche, al fin tuvimos éxito. El motor estaba reparado… pero…

—¿Alguien más se perdió? — Adivinó Ryoga.

—No. Sucedió algo peor. Ya éramos sólo cuatro entonces, nuestro equipo nunca fue muy numeroso y, esa noche... yo y el doctor estábamos juntos y de repente, él… de repente fue rodeado por moscas… se le pegaron… le estaban haciendo algo… ¡no, no sé qué, sólo sé que lo lastimaban! Traté de ayudarlo pero cayó al agua y… nunca volvió a salir… fue como si el río se lo hubiera tragado…

Ryoga respiró profundamente y se preguntó que tenía de mágico todo lo que le había pasado al grupo de Ann. Quizás todo había sido causado por la mala suerte, quizás no. Pero al menos ya sabía porqué ella llamaba a esta selva un infierno verde. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la manera en que la gente había muerto. No parecía normal y le asustaba un poco el saber que las moscas podían atacar de ese modo.

—Ya solo éramos tres—, dijo ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo, esta vez sobre la húmeda tierra, abrazándose las piernas—. Y ellos no confiaban en mí… seguro que ellos pensaban que yo maté al doctor… la selva… los hacía pensar cosas… malas… los estaba volviendo locos… lo sé porque yo me sentía del mismo modo, escuchaba la voz que salía de lo más profundo del verde esplendor que nos rodeaba y sabía que ellos también la escuchaban… pero ninguno lo decíamos porque hacerlo… significaría que admitíamos que nos estábamos volviendo locos. Esa voz… hablaba en un idioma extraño que no entendía, pero podía entender lo que quería que hiciera, porque las palabras se volvían imágenes, pensamientos que llenaban mi mente… me dijo que era una bruja, quería que fuera a la selva y…

Ann hizo una pausa y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Ryoga—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien—, Murmuró Ann—. Es sólo que… no es un buen recuerdo… y lo que te he contado hasta ahora no es ni siquiera lo peor que sucedió… estoy bien, y quiero terminar mi historia. En caso de que no logre salir de esta selva y tú sí… al menos sabrás lo que me pasó… eso sería… algo bueno. ¿Verdad?

Ryoga asintió y miró a Ann con preocupación.

—Esa tarde fue terrible. Como sabes, estaba sola con dos hombres. Eran Buenos hombres, un antropólogo y un botánico… hombres muy inteligentes y civilizados… pero al anochecer… no sé porqué… tal vez porque la voz había estado muy insistente ese día… ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre quién debería 'hacerlo' conmigo…— Ann tembló un poco—. Me oculté en el cuarto de máquinas y me encerré allí. Pude escucharlos pelear… fue muy violento y ¡Dios, aún puedo escuchar los disparos!

—¿No me digas que…?

—¿Se mataron entre sí? — Ann suspiró débil y tristemente—, lo hicieron. Yo Esperé hasta el día siguiente para salir del cuarto de máquinas… estaban en la cubierta… los insectos ya estaban comiendo su carne y algunas aves de carroña ya estaban picando sus ojos… fue…— La mujer se cubrió el rostro y se estremeció, pero sólo por un instante.

Ann respiro profundamente y se preparó para continuar su historia—, ¡no puedes imaginar lo que sentía entonces, estaba sola en un bote a la deriva en el medio de la nada, intenté usar el radio pero estaba tan muerto como mis amigos y mi celular era inútil, no había señal disponible!

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Preguntó Ryoga, que aunque no lo admitiría ante Ann, su historia en realidad estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

—Entré en pánico, pero de algún modo conseguí llevar el bote a la orilla… pensé que podría volver al pueblo y vivir allí hasta que un grupo de rescate viniera a buscarnos… parecía la mejor opción en ese momento… ahora, me pregunto si quedarme en el bote y morir allí no habría sido mejor.

—¿Porqué, qué sucedió?

—Me perdí. Tenía una pistola y algunas municiones y sí intenté seguir el río para volver a la villa, pero… me encontré con áreas que no podía atravesar. La vegetación era muy densa para poder cruzar y… antes de que lo supiera, la noche ya estaba sobre mí… entonces la voz volvió… no puedo decirte lo que me pidió hacer… pero casi la obedezco, sólo que no pude hacer eso… ¡no podía matarme! Yo… escapé de la voz… entonces los monos comenzaron a seguirme. Era imposible que estuvieran tan activos por la noche… ¡Pero lo estaban y no me dejaban en paz! Les disparé muchas veces hasta que me acabé las balas… para cuando dejé de correr… ya no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba, la oscuridad era total y los insectos estaban haciendo esos horribles ruidos que seguramente tú ya conoces y… me tropecé y no sé cómo lo logré, pero logré dormir, todo el tiempo escuchando cómo la voz me maldecía por escapar de ella… su última maldición la recuerdo muy bien…— Ann se detuvo; había comenzado a temblar y estaba llorando.

—Lo… lo lamento—, Ofreció Ryoga, inseguro sobre qué debía decir o hacer.

—El jaguar de anoche…— Dijo Ann en voz baja.

—¿Qué con él?

—Era yo. La voz me hizo eso. Dijo que me convertiría en parte de la selva para siempre. Dijo que nunca dejaría este lugar como un humano normal de nuevo. Dijo que me transformaría en una bestia hasta el día que muriera—. Ann rió nerviosa, casi como si estuviera a un paso de caer en una risa histérica—, no fue hasta la noche siguiente que entendí lo que la voz trató de decirme. Me convertí en un jaguar y me quedé así hasta el siguiente amanecer.

La mujer suspiró y cerró los ojos—, ha sido igual durante un año. Eventualmente perdí mis ropas y dejé de preocuparme por casi todo… sólo existía… podía cazar mejor como un jaguar y comer y beber más. Incluso dejé de comer durante el día… todo el día dormía sólo para tener energía por las noches.

Ann se abrazó y dudó durante un momento antes de continuar su relato.

—Yo… incluso intenté suicidarme varias veces…— dijo con un murmullo tímido y quebrado—. Pero no importaba cuántas veces lo intentaba o que tan terrible fueran mis heridas, cuando llegaba la noche, era un jaguar de nuevo y al día siguiente, mis heridas habían desaparecido… lo único bueno fue que nunca volví a escuchar esa voz.

Ryoga solo miró a Ann, en verdad le creía, aún si no entendía todo lo que ella le acababa de contar. Era una tragedia. El muchacho incluso se preguntó como había logrado Ann mantenerse cuerda.

—Cuando vi tu tienda anoche…— comenzó Ann—. Me sentí muy feliz. No había visto nada hecho por el hombre en meses. Lamento haberla arruinado, pero tenía que entrar en ella.

—No te preocupes—, respondió Ryoga. El muchacho tenía un repuesto en su mochila. Era una tienda más pequeña que la que arruinó Ann, pero serviría igual de bien.

—También lamento haber tenido que usar tu ropa pero… entiendes que no podía dejar que me vieras desnuda… ¿verdad?

—Está bien—, dijo el muchacho Hibiki, sonrosándose ligeramente ante la idea de una muy desnuda Ann—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Quedarme contigo— anunció ella—. Al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí. Ya… estoy cansada de estar sola y creo que podrías necesitar mi ayuda. Puedo cazar comida para ti todas las noches en caso de que tú no sepas como hacerlo. ¿Te parecería bien?

Ryoga respondió con una sonrisa y asintió. Era raro, pero se sentía fuertemente identificado con esta mujer, que también estaba tan perdida y maldita como él.

—¿Saldremos de esta selva, no es cierto Ryoga? — Preguntó ella, un poco más animada—. ¿Puedo confiar en que me ayudarás a encontrar un modo de salir de aquí, verdad?

—¡Claro que puedes! — Respondió él de inmediato. Como un artista marcial, era su deber ayudarla a escapar de la selva.

—¿Lo prometes? — Le preguntó Ann.

—Te lo juro—, respondió él—. Te sacaré pronto de esta selva. Te lo aseguro.

Ann sonrió y tomó la mano de Ryoga entre las suyas. Se sentía raro. Tomar las manos de un hombre después de tanto tiempo… pero era agradable—. Gracias Ryoga.

0-0

Sigue: Capítulos 5 & 6


	3. Capítulos 5 & 6

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdido en el Amazonas

Por

Dr Facer

-5-

Durante los siguientes seis días, Ryoga y Ann viajaron juntos. Considerando la situación, esto era algo agradable para el muchacho. Perderse siempre solo era una experiencia terrible, pero estar perdido con una mujer joven y bonita que de hecho lo consideraba un amigo, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en una excursión.

El par ha estado siguiendo el río, y hasta ahora no han encontrado rastros de civilización, pero aún así no han abandonado la esperanza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó Ann durante una mañana nublada, poco después de que salieron de la tienda para preparar el desayuno.

—Dieciséis—. Dijo Ryoga mientras comía el huevo hervido que era su desayuno.

—Pensé que eras mayor—, Respondió ella—. Yo tengo veinticinco, nueve años más que tú.

—¿Te molesta?

La mujer rió un poco—, no, claro que no. Está bien. Puedes ser como mi hermano menor.

Ryoga estaba por responder pero, desafortunadamente, comenzó a llover. Para sorpresa de Ann, su recién nombrado 'hermano menor' se encogió y se transformó en un cerdito de apariencia miserable. Luego de un segundo de duda, la mujer tomó al cerdito y corrió hacia la tienda.

—Lloverá por horas. Ya me extrañaba que no tuviéramos una lluvia—, Le dijo ella al cerdito—. No sé porqué te convertiste en un cerdo, pero apuesto que es una historia interesante. ¿Puedes convertirte en humano ahora mismo?

El cerdito negó con la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas algo especial para volver a ser hombre?

El pequeño cerdo asintió.

—Vaya, pues supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que la lluvia pare. Quédate aquí, iré por la tetera y tu ropa antes de que el agua la arrastre hasta el río.

El cerdito miró a la mujer caminar fuera de la tienda y recoger la tetera de la fogata, ahora apagada, que habían encendido antes de que comenzara a llover. Ryoga estaba pateándose mentalmente por no haberle dicho a Ann acerca de Jusenkyo antes, pero había esperado poder mantener su maldición en secreto. Ahora, sólo esperaba que el agua en la tetera aún estuviera caliente y que Ann tuviera la idea de traerla dentro de la tienda.

Por suerte para él, ella hizo justo eso y a juzgar por el vapor que salía de la tetera, el agua que contenía aún estaba caliente. El cerdito se alegró, podría ser humano de nuevo.

—Aquí está tu ropa Ryoga, lo siento pero están empapadas. Aún quedan dos huevos en la tetera, ¿quieres uno?... ¡Oye! — Exclamó una sorprendida Ann al momento en que el pequeño cerdo negro se lanzaba hacia ella para verter el contenido de la tetera sobre sí mismo. La mujer ahogó un grito al ver la transformación de Ryoga, preguntándose a pesar del asombro si él también sentía un terrible cosquilleo como cuando ella cambiaba.

—Lo siento—, Se disculpó Ryoga mientras se cubría rápidamente con su bolsa de dormir, maldiciendo el hecho de que ya no tenía más ropa disponible.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó Ann, intentando entender qué le había pasado a su amigo, al tiempo que se preguntaba si él también había encontrado a la bruja—, ¿por qué te convertiste en cerdo?

—Tuve un accidente en China—, dijo Ryoga. Al tiempo que intentaba relajarse—. Caí en un manantial maldito en un lugar llamado Jusenkyo y ahora me convierto en cerdo cada vez que me mojo con agua fría. El agua caliente revierte el efecto, pero sólo hasta la próxima vez."

—Eso apesta—, comentó Ann—. Es mucho peor que mi propia maldición.

—Dímelo a mí—, suspiró Ryoga y cerró los ojos. Ann tenía razón, al menos ella se transformaba en algo grande que podía defenderse.

—Lo lamento—, dijo ella—. ¿Hay alguna cura?

—Tendría que volver al lugar en donde quedé maldito para encontrarla.

—Si te sirve de algo, prometo ayudarte a encontrarlo una vez que salgamos de aquí.

Ryoga asintió y se preguntó si era cierto que llovería por horas. El sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre su tienda estaba comenzando a molestarle.

—¿Me pasas la cobija? —, pidió Ann.

—¿Para qué?

—Estoy empapada y no quiero resfriarme. Tengo que desvestirme.

Ryoga se congeló. La imagen de Ann, con su sexy y desnudo cuerpo frente a él se instaló en su mente y su nariz comenzó a hervir.

—¡Bien, si no quieres, yo la tomaré! — Se quejó ella.

—¡No, no es eso! — Logró decir el muchacho mientras le entregaba la manta a su amiga—, es sólo que yo no estoy… no estoy acostumbrado a tener tan cerca una… una…

—¿Una mujer desnuda? — Preguntó Ann—. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, en realidad no quiero resfriarme.

—Pero…

—¡Sólo cierra los ojos y asunto arreglado! — Exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

Rojo como una ciruela, Ryoga obedeció. Aunque el sonido que hizo ella al quitarse su ropa húmeda no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor.

—Terminé—, anunció Ann—. Ya puedes mirar.

Ryoga abrió los ojos para ver que Ann ya se había envuelto en la cobija y estaba secándose el cabello con la camisa que él le había regalado.

—Tu maldición es muy interesante—, Dijo ella luego de un rato—. Al menos puedes controlarla.

—¡Pero mira en qué me convierto! — Exclamó Ryoga— ¡En un cerdito negro e indefenso!

—No por mucho Ryoga—, dijo Ann—. Una vez que salgamos de esta selva, nos encargaremos de buscar tu cura. No olvides eso.

-6-

Luego de diez días de viajar juntos, la suerte finalmente le sonrió a Ann y a Ryoga. Caminaban por la orilla del río cuando de improviso, una barca apareció frente a ellos. Había cuatro hombres en cubierta, que no podían creer sus ojos cuando vieron al par de viajeros caminando por la selva.

—¡Oigan! — Gritó Ryoga mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos, intentando llamar la atención de la gente de la barca—, ¡paren, necesitamos ayuda!

—¡Detengan el barco! — Ordenó uno de los hombres. Parecía tener más de cincuenta y se mantenía en la cubierta con una expresión de sorpresa. Siguiendo sus órdenes, el bote se detuvo y se acercó a la orilla.

No mucho después, el par de viajeros perdidos ya estaba a bordo, bebiendo las refrescantes botellas de agua fresca que la tripulación les había regalado.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? — Preguntó el hombre que parecía ser el líder.

—Yo me llamo Ann Davis.

—Y yo soy Ryoga Hibiki.

—Yo soy Francesco, el líder de esta expedición—, respondió el hombre, Ryoga y Ann notaron que Francesco hablaba el inglés con un pesado acento italiano—. ¿Dónde está el resto de su equipo? Asumo que ustedes no están viajando solos.

—¡Eso sería suicidio! — Dijo el segundo de los hombres, apareciendo desde detrás de Francesco, era un hombre de apariencia ruda y fuerte aún cuando parecía ser mayor que el jefe del equipo—. Me llamo Dario—, les dijo, su voz también marcada por un fuerte acento italiano.

—Yo soy Sandro—, anunció el tercero de los hombres. Era más joven que los otros, pero no por mucho y al igual que ellos, tenía acento italiano— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan perdidos?

—Me parece que llevan mucho tiempo perdidos—, aseguró el cuarto de los hombres, que tenía piel morena y hablaba con un acento que indicaba que era brasileño. También era el capitán del barco y el guía del grupo—. Soy Martín, gusto en conocerlos.

—Llevamos perdidos el tiempo suficiente—, dijo Ann—. Nuestro equipo murió de malaria hace casi un mes. Seguíamos el río con la esperanza de encontrar otro grupo.

—¡Gracias por dejarnos subir a su bote! — Agregó Ryoga con entusiasmo.

—No es nada—, dijo Dario mientras miraba a sus dos nuevos huéspedes—. ¿Malaria?" Se preguntó un poco preocupado—, Es bueno que tenemos la vacuna. Vengan conmigo, soy doctor, tendré que revisarlos a los dos.

Ryoga y Ann sonrieron y gustosamente siguieron al médico.

Más tarde ese día, Ryoga y Ann se habían sentado juntos en la cubierta. Habían descubierto que Francesco y su equipo estaban buscando nuevas especies de insectos en la selva. Hasta ese momento, sólo habían tenido éxito en encontrar un nuevo tipo de mantis.

—Creo que tomaré una siesta—, le murmuró Ann a Ryoga—. Tendré que ser muy cuidadosa esta noche para que no descubran lo que me pasa en cuanto se pone el sol.

Ryoga asintió y miró en silencio mientras su amiga entraba en los camarotes.

—Tu novia es mayor que tú—. Dijo Francesco mientras se sentaba junto a Ryoga.

—No somos novios—, Respondió el chico perdido—. Ella es una buena amiga mía."

—Excelente, necesitas amigos para sobrevivir aquí—, el hombre tiró su puro al río y miró a Ryoga con atención—. ¿En verdad estaba tu equipo buscando a los Yanomamos?

El muchacho asintió.

—¿Los encontraron?

Ryoga asintió de nuevo.

—¿Cómo son?

—No los conocí—, dijo Ryoga—. Yo… me quedé en nuestro barco. Si quiere más información de esa tribu, deberá hablar con Ann.

Francesco rió—. No quiero esa información, ragazzo.

—¿Qué?

—Ragazzo, muchacho—. Explicó el italiano.

—Oh.

—Como te decía, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa tribu.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Ryoga—, no son malas personas por lo que he escuchado.

—No son ellos.

—¿De qué habla?

Francesco suspiró—, son las leyendas acerca del área donde viven.

—¿Leyendas como cuáles?

—Existen muchas, pero la peor es la leyenda de la Bruja Verde, como la llaman por aquí—. Francesco encendió un nuevo puro y luego de una fumada, continúo—. Escuché que es acerca de una mujer que fue quemada atada a un enorme árbol como castigo por sus asesinatos. Al día siguiente, cuando los nativos volvieron al lugar, se aterrorizaron al descubrir que el árbol no había ardido y los restos de la bruja no estaban allí. Lo único que encontraron fue una enorme y verde cicatriz en el tronco del árbol. Ese mismo día, nubes de mosquitos y moscas comenzaron a frecuentar el árbol y la leyenda dice que cualquier cosa tan estúpida o tan desafortunada como para acercarse a ese sitio se volvería loco y eventualmente, la bruja del árbol lo mataría.

Ryoga recordó un poco de la historia que le contó Ann acerca de los mosquitos y las moscas que atacaron a su grupo poco después de que dejaron la villa de los Yanomamos. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor.

—Martín le teme mucho a la leyenda—, comentó Francesco—, y a mi tampoco me gustan ese tipo de historias, pero como estamos buscando insectos, en esta selva cualquier lugar es tan bueno como el siguiente así que si nos mantenemos lejos del territorio Yanomamo, no tendremos que preocuparnos por ninguna bruja.

—Usted habla… como si creyera que esa bruja existe—, dijo Ryoga.

—Pues… digamos que he visto muchas cosas en mi vida, ragazzo—, murmuró Francesco—. En las selvas de la India por ejemplo, estuve allí hace doce años y vi cosas que te harían cagarte en los pantalones de miedo muchacho. Estoy seguro que mucho de lo que vi allí fue sobrenatural. Allí aprendí a respetar la magia de la jungla. Algo que deberías hacer tú.

—La respeto—. Respondió Ryoga, un sudor frío había comenzado a deslizarse por su espalda. En ese momento, todo lo que le interesaba era salir de la selva, tan pronto y rápido como fuera posible.

Francesco río—, claro que no llaman a este lugar 'El Infierno Verde' por nada. No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí tan pronto como nuestra expedición llegue a su fin. Eso será en alrededor de ocho días más.

0-0

Sigue: Capítulos 7 & 8


	4. Capítulos 7 & 8

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdido en el Amazonas

Por

Dr Facer

-7-

Para su quinto día con la expedición, Ryoga y Ann ya se habían convertido en parte del equipo. La joven señorita Davis, con su experiencia en el área científica, se había hecho útil ayudando con la investigación y Ryoga, con su gran fuerza, ha sido una gran ayuda cuando hay que, bueno, levantar cosas pesadas bajo las que quizás se ocultan los insectos. Ambos también han trabajado duro en el bote y se las han arreglado para ocultar sus maldiciones. Para el muchacho Hibiki, esta ha sido una racha casi imposible de suerte, la que hasta ahora le ha adjudicado a Ann.

—¿Tienes novia, Ryoga? — Preguntó Ann al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él en la cubierta.

—¿Novia? — Ryoga se sonrojó—. Yo… pues… no paso mucho tiempo cerca de la gente como para poder conseguir alguien que… tú sabes…

—¿Debido a tu problema con las direcciones?

—Así es—. Dijo él con un suspiro.

—¿No hay al menos una chica que te guste? — Insistió Ann.

—…Hay una, pero ella…— Ryoga suspiró otra vez—. Ella está enamorada de otro.

—Oh—. Ann permaneció callada por casi un minuto—, ¿y ella sabe lo que sientes?

—No.

—¿Qué hay del otro, él también la quiere?

Ryoga se mordió los labios, era difícil de admitir pero Ranma probablemente sí amaba a Akane.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que sí la quiere. Ellos pelean todo el tiempo, pero siempre hacen las paces como si nada hubiera pasado y… él la ha ayudado muchas veces… para ella, yo sólo soy un amigo.

Ann posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ryoga—. Lo lamento. Sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no te ama y sólo te ve como un buen amigo. Me sucedió en la preparatoria.

—¿Qué hiciste, cómo lo superaste? — Preguntó Ryoga.

—Le dije a él lo que sentía. Me rechazó. Me sentí muy mal por unos días y entonces decidí seguir adelante con mi vida.

El chico perdido miró fijamente a Ann—. ¿No te dolió?

—Mucho. Pero el dolor se va después de un tiempo. Cuando entiendas que hay más en la vida que una sola persona, que hay muchas oportunidades de encontrar el amor en otra parte, todo el dolor desaparece y puedes seguir adelante.

—Yo… creo que tienes razón. Lo he intentado, pero es muy difícil.

—No dije que fuera fácil—, respondió Ann—. No te preocupes, encontrarás a una chica perfecta para ti Ryoga, eres un buen tipo. Me agradas y si yo tuviera tu edad…— La mujer dejó la oración flotando en el aire y, cuando él estaba por preguntar, lo besó rápida y suavemente en la mejilla—. Anímate, todo estará bien.

Sorprendido y sin saber qué decir, Ryoga sólo pudo asentir y mirar mientras Ann volvía a los camarotes—, gracias Ann—. Murmuró varios minutos después.

Cerca del anochecer, el bote llegó a una intersección en el río. El camino de la izquierda era amplio y ofrecía un viaje fácil con muchos lugares seguros en dónde detener el barco. El camino de la derecha era angosto y ofrecía sólo el espacio suficiente para que el bote cruzara entre la abundante vegetación. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Martín, el capitán, tomó el camino de la derecha a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo scemotto*?— Gritó un muy furioso Dario.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? — Exclamó Francesco—, ¡quedaremos varados!

—¡Para y regresa de inmediato! — Ordenó Sandro—, ¡debemos tomar el otro camino!

—¡Imposible! — Gritó Martín—, ¡el timón está atorado y no puedo frenar!

—¡Justo lo que no necesitaba! — Gruñó Francesco mientras pasaba junto a Ryoga y Ann y murmuraba insultos en su idioma natal. El italiano encendió el radio y llamó al resto del equipo que los esperaba en Rio de Janeiro para notificar el cambio en la ruta. Dario y Sandro hablaron un poco y maldiciendo abiertamente, se apresuraron a revisar el motor para asegurarse de que las marchas no se hubieran descompuesto.

—Iré a hablar con Martín—, Dijo Ann—. No me gusta esto Ryoga, tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí—, le respondió—. Te protegeré, lo prometo.

Ann encontró a Martín mirando al frente con una expresión vacía. Su mirada perdida en el esplendor verde que los rodeaba y no en las oscuras aguas adelante. Sus labios estaban temblando.

—¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó ella.

—Que estamos muertos—, respondió él—. Está en mi cabeza. No puedo sacarla. Me está usando.

Ann pasó saliva y luchó por controlar la ola de miedo que sintió de repente—, ¿quién te está usando?

—La bruja verde—, dos lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Martín—. Ella nos está llamando, quiere nuestra sangre; intenté ignorarla pero… es muy fuerte.

A pesar suyo, Ann no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar tan fuerte que tuvo que ocultarlas bajo sus brazos para detenerlas—, ¿la… b-bruja v-verde?

Martín chilló—,¡Todos vamos a morir!

—¿La Bruja del bosque? — Ann sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban y se deslizó hasta el piso. Recuerdos de sus amigos muriendo uno a uno inundaron su mente. Recuerdos de su maldición y el año que pasó sola en la selva pasaron frente a sus ojos.

El miedo se convirtió en pánico. ¡Ann no podía volver a sufrir lo mismo otra vez, no podría resistirlo!

—¡REGRESA! — Gritó la mujer—, ¡no me importa cómo, pero regresa, pon reversa, haz algo!

—¡No puedo! — Respondió Martín—, ¡es inútil, estamos condenados!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — Preguntó Ryoga. Francesco y los otros italianos llegaron corriendo detrás de él.

—¡La bruja quiere matarnos! — Exclamó Martín—, ¡me habla en mi mente, me quiere a mi primero!

—¡Ryoga haz algo por favor! — Suplicó Ann, agarrándose al chico perdido como si él fuera su última esperanza—. ¡No puedo pasar por esto otra vez, no puedo!

—¿De qué hablan ustedes tres? — Dijo Dario, temiendo que tres miembros del equipo estuvieran sufriendo alucinaciones causadas por la malaria o por otra enfermedad tropical.

—¡No dejaré que me lleve! — Gritó Martín, que empujó a Ann, Ryoga y a los italianos a un lado—, ¡prefiero morir aquí! — Riendo como un demente, Martín se lanzó al río. Cayó a las oscuras aguas con un sonoro chapoteo y se hundió como una piedra. Nunca volvió a aparecer.

—¡Esto es idiota! — Gritó Sandro mientras tomaba el timón—. ¡No hay brujas ni fantasmas aquí, ese hombre se volvió loco!"

—¿Puedes moverlo? — Preguntó Dario, decidiendo preocuparse por la bruja luego. Su primera prioridad era recuperar el control del bote. El motor estaba en mal estado y su única esperanza de repararlo era llevar el barco a una orilla y trabajar toda la noche

—No, no puedo—, indicó Sandro.

—¡Déjame intentarlo! — Ofreció Ryoga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el bote hizo una curva a la izquierda, estrellándose en las gruesas ramas que colgaban cerca del agua, dañando gravemente el casco de la embarcación.

—¡Nos hundiremos! — Gritó Ann. La mujer estaba en un estado de pánico y las sacudidas del bote la habían llevado al límite—, ¡no quiero morir!"

—¡Nadie va a morir! — Gruñó Ryoga y tomando el timón, usó toda su fuerza para hacer virar al bote aún más hacia la izquierda. Esta maniobra, que al principio pareció una locura, funcionó y con un gran estruendo, el bote terminó a salvo en la orilla.

—¿Están todos bien? — Preguntó Francesco.

—Yo estoy bien—, dijo Dario aún algo nervioso.

—Yo igual—, agregó Sandro, que aún temblaba un poco.

—Creo que estoy bien—, dijo Ann, su voz todavía llena de miedo.

—Esas son buenas noticias—, Francesco sonrió y le dio a Ryoga una palmada en la espalda—. Bien, al menos nadie salió herido. ¡Gracias muchacho, nos has salvado el cuello!

Ryoga sonrió—, no ha sido nada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Sandro.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hacer algo—, dijo Francesco—. Es muy peligroso dejar el bote ahora.

-8-

Dario, Sandro y Francesco estaban furiosos. Después de que pasó la crisis y los tres italianos revisaron el motor y el interior del casco, casi perdieron la cabeza. El bote no volvería a navegar. El motor podía repararse, pero el casco era un desastre. Era un milagro que el barco aún estuviera en una pieza, considerando que el casco estaba cuarteado de un lado a otro.

Sobre ellos, en la cubierta, Ryoga miraba fijamente a Ann—, ¿ya notaste que es de noche y aún eres humana?

Ann, que estaba mucho más calmada ahora, asintió.

—¿Alguna idea de porqué? — Preguntó el chico perdido.

—Estamos cerca de la Bruja Verde—, respondió ella—. No reconozco esta parte de la selva, pero siento que estamos cerca de ella. No me sorprendería si estamos a unos pasos de los restos de mi barco… creo que ella me quitó la maldición, pero no sé porqué… tal vez quiere matarme como humana.

—¡Ella no va a matarte! — Exclamó Ryoga—. ¡Te dije que no permitiría que nadie muriera esta noche!

—Desearía tener tu confianza—, respondió Ann—. ¿Me protegerás si ella nos ataca?

—Claro que lo haré—, dijo él—, lo juro.

Más tarde esa noche, Sandro que hacía la primer guardia, sintió un repentino piquete en la nuca. No se sintió como una picadura de mosquito, pero estaba seguro de que eso era.

—Malditos bichos—, se quejó el italiano mientras llevaba su mano a donde lo habían picado, sólo para encontrar algo aún pegado a su piel, algo vivo y que estaba chupándole la sangre. Frunciendo el ceño, Sandro atrapó lo que fuera que estuviera allí y lo colocó bajo la luz de su linterna, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio. En su mano, sostenía un mosquito gigante, tan grande como un ratón y tan verde como las hojas de los árboles, el abdomen del insecto estaba hinchado con la sangre que le había chupado y vibraba insistentemente sus alas esmeraldas para intentar escapar.

—¡Increíble, es una nueva especie! — Dijo con excitación.

A pesar de su emoción, Sandro nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a sus compañeros acerca de su descubrimiento; pues una nube de gigantes y verdes mosquitos cayó sobre él picándolo por todas partes, incluso en los ojos. Trató de gritar, pero los insectos se metieron en su boca. Asustado, el italiano giró y corrió agitando los brazos por toda la cubierta pero fue inútil, los mosquitos no lo dejaban. Cuando uno estaba lleno de sangre, otro tomaba su lugar de inmediato. Debilitándose cada vez más, Sandro se tambaleó hasta la orilla de la cubierta y sin poder ver en donde estaba, resbaló hacia el río. Su cuerpo se hundió y no salió a flote. Sólo una nube de mosquitos que se desbandó poco a poco marcó el sitio donde había caído. Minutos después, la nube de zancudos se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Dario pasó como un rayo a través de las puertas de los camarotes con una expresión de pánico—, ¡no encuentro a Sandro por ningún lado! — Gritó—. ¡Salí para realizar la segunda guardia y él ya no está!

—No volveremos a verlo—, le susurró Ann a Ryoga—. ¡Está sucediendo de nuevo Ryoga, tenemos que detener a la bruja o todos moriremos aquí!

—Escuché eso—, dijo Francesco—. ¡No dejaré que salgan a buscar un fantasma!

—¡No es un fantasma! — se quejó Ann—. ¡Es la bruja que mató a mis amigos!

—Nos dijiste que murieron de malaria—, le respondió el italiano.

—Les mentí—, contestó Ann bajando la mirada—. Pensé que no nos ayudarían si les contaba sobre la Bruja Verde.

—¡Francesco, no les creas! — Exclamó Dario—, ¡es obvio que estos dos están locos!

—No creo que lo estén—, dijo el viejo italiano—, y tú estuviste conmigo en la India, Dario. Viste las mismas cosas que yo. Sabes muy bien que encontrarnos con una bruja aquí es algo muy posible.

Dario respiró profundamente y miró a Ryoga y Ann con preocupación—. Sí, es muy posible. Pero no quiero tener que enfrentar algo así otra vez.

—Tampoco yo—, Francesco se sentó y se limpió el sudor del rostro—. ¡Está haciendo demasiado calor! — El italiano lanzó una maldición—. ¿Esa perra verde esta haciendo esto? —, preguntó mirando a Ann.

—No lo sé—, respondió ella mientras escudriñaba con la mirada en la oscuridad—. En verdad que no lo sé.

—¡Lo que yo sé es que voy a llamar un maldito helicóptero! — Interrumpió Dario—. ¡No me voy a quedar sentado aquí hasta mañana como dijiste Francesco, no pienso esperar a descubrir si esa ramera verde es real o no!

—Bien, ve a hacer eso—, aceptó Francesco—. Antes de que la radio comience a fallar.

—Yo… iré a preparar café—, dijo Ann, bajando a la cocineta.

Ann se ofreció a preparar café por sólo una razón: Necesitaba hacer algo para evitar pensar en el miedo que sentía. La desaparición de Sandro y antes, Martín diciendo que la bruja los quería matar a todos la hacían sentir un miedo casi infinito. Pensar en esas cosas la hacía sentirse a punto de enloquecer y sentarse en la cubierta no ayudaría en nada. Cuando pasó lentamente detrás de Dario, quien estaba ocupado dando la ubicación del grupo a las autoridades, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada al escuchar la respuesta en la radio: un equipo de rescate vendría a buscarlos en un helicóptero a la mañana siguiente. La joven mujer se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras preparaba el café. ¡La ayuda venía en camino! Pensando en que al fin podría dejar la selva, Ann regresó a la cubierta llevando una bandeja con tres tazas de humeante café.

—Aquí está el café—, anunció Ann, entregándole a Ryoga la primera taza, la siguiente a Francesco y ella se quedó con la última—. Escuché a Dario, un helicóptero vendrá mañana por nosotros.

—Excelente, no puedo esperar para largarme de aquí—, Francesco encendió uno de sus puros con manos nerviosas—. ¡Debí saber que algo malo nos pasaría, lo sentía en los huesos!

—¿Qué es lo que se escucha? — Preguntó Ryoga, un zumbido bajo comenzó a llenar el aire y estaba aumentando en intensidad.

—No tengo idea. Es como si un enjambre viniera hacia aquí—, Opinó Francesco, el zumbido aumentó en intensidad cuando dijo esto.

—Lo que sea que es, no me agrada—, dijo Ann, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor sólo para descubrir nada en la profunda oscuridad que envolvía al bote. El zumbido ya era casi ensordecedor y circulaba el arruinado y pobremente iluminado barco en el que estaban.

—Parece que dejó de acercarse—, comentó Ryoga—. Creo que sólo está dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

—Espera—, Francesco frunció el ceño—. Se detuvo.

—Ojala y se haya ido—, Dijo Ann en voz baja.

Un minuto después, una mosca exageradamente grande aterrizó en la orilla de la taza de Ryoga y él la espanto de un manotazo. El bicho, sin embargo, regresó de inmediato. Seguido de otro y otro hasta que toda la cubierta estuvo cubierta de moscas.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? — Exclamó Ryoga, que agitaba las manos para espantar a las moscas.

—¡No dejan de venir! — Advirtió Ann—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

—¡No sé lo que…!— Ryoga no pudo terminar lo que decía porque en ese instante, una ola de moscas cayó sobre la cubierta, golpeando todo lo que estaba en su camino. Eran tantas que por un instante fue todo lo que pudo verse.

—¡No se muevan! — Gritó Ann, intentando hacerse oír entre el zumbante caos—. ¡Podrían caer al río!"

—¿Dónde estás Ann? — Llamó Ryoga, que les tiraba puñetazos a las moscas en un inútil intento para alejarlas. Por un segundo, el muchacho pudo jurar que el enjambre tomó la forma de una monstruosa mano retorcida que se cerró sobre algo.

El repentino ataque, sin embargo, no duró mucho; tan pronto como habían caído sobre ellos, las moscas se alejaron y desaparecieron en la noche.

—¡De pie muchacho! — Exclamó Francesco—. ¡Tu amiga ya no está!"

Ryoga, que había caído de espaldas cuando las moscas se retiraron, tosió un par de veces y se levantó de inmediato—, ¿qué ha dicho?"

—Quiso decir que las moscas se llevaron a Ann—, explicó Dario—. Lo siento muchacho, pero ya no la volveremos a ver con vida.

—¡Ella no va a morir! — Gritó Ryoga—, ¡no mientras yo esté aquí!

—¿Y cómo lo vas a evitar, irás tras ella? — Preguntó Dario—. ¡No sabes a donde la llevaron las moscas y correr por la selva de noche es un suicidio!

—¡No me importa! — Respondió el chico perdido—. ¡Le prometí que no la dejaría morir!

—A ella no le gustaría que murieras en vano—, dijo Francesco, tratando de calmar a Ryoga—. Acéptalo muchacho, ella está muerta.

—¡Jamás lo aceptaré! — Gritó un furioso Ryoga al tiempo que saltaba hacia la oscura selva frente a él.

—¡Espera! — Llamó Francesco—, ¡vuelve!"

—Pierdes el tiempo, Francesco—, dijo Dario con tristeza—. Es inútil, no volveremos a verlos otra vez.

0-0

Sigue: Capítulos 9 & 10

* Scemotto: Idiota.


	5. Capítulos 9 & 10

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdido en el Amazonas

Por

Dr Facer

-9-

—¡Por favor, que no me pierda! — Les rezaba Ryoga a todos los dioses de los que conocía mientras corría por la selva. Frecuentemente se golpeaba con lianas y ramas bajas en su carrera, pero eso ni siquiera le hacía perder velocidad. Lo único que le importaba al muchacho en ese momento era encontrar a Ann, y cuando Ryoga Hibiki corría presa de la desesperación, casi nada podía detenerlo.

El muchacho corrió por lo que sintió fueron horas, debilitándose más y más a cada paso hasta que finalmente se colapsó en el suelo lodoso. El chico perdido se preguntó porqué estaba tan cansado si al parecer aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. No podía haber estado corriendo por tanto tiempo, no debió haberse cansado tan pronto. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Esta vez, no pudo hacer nada mientras la inconsciencia lo reclamaba.

-10-

Ryoga despertó sintiendo asco. Una horrible e indescriptible peste asaltaba sus fosas nasales. El muchacho se sentía a punto de vomitar. La fetidez era tan terrible que pensó que se volvía loco. Intentó desesperadamente cubrirse la nariz, pero descubrió que estaba atado por algo increíblemente resistente. El chico perdido abrió rápidamente los ojos. Si tenía que quedarse en este lugar, al menos quería saber qué era lo que apestaba.

Lo que descubrió al hacerlo lo hizo desear no haberlo hecho. Estaba atado por una gruesa liana, suspendido a varios metros del suelo desde una de las ramas de un árbol extraño. El árbol frente a él era un himno a la locura, retorcido y enorme, de más de diez metros de alto, con casi todas sus ramas secas y arqueadas como las garras de un demonio enfermo. El tronco era ancho, marcado desde la raíz a la punta por una cicatriz verde que parecía estar hecha de algún tipo de cristal.

Esa cicatriz emitía un fuerte pulso y brillaba lo bastante fuerte como para iluminar una gran área a su alrededor. Ryoga miró el suelo bajo él y al fin comprendió porqué el lugar apestaba. Circulando la base del árbol había un gran claro donde nada más crecía. Todo lo que podía ver en ese inhóspito suelo eran los huesos de incontables animales. El muchacho descubrió que los cadáveres más frescos y que apenas comenzaban a descomponerse estaban apilados en la base del árbol. Ryoga sintió una cascada de asco y terror al reconocer cráneos humanos y ver, cerca del árbol, el podrido cadáver de un nativo que aún tenía algo de piel sobre los huesos.

Miles de moscas y mosquitos volaban alrededor del árbol, circulándolo en líneas y patrones que sugerían a una mente superior controlándolos. Bajo él, otro grupo de moscas se paseaba sobre los cuerpos, creando la ilusión de que algunas partes aún tuvieran vida. Ryoga vio cómo los mosquitos iban y venían en grandes cantidades, y que cada vez que un grupo regresaba, se posaba en el centro de esa horrible y verde cicatriz de cristal, quedándose sobre ella por algunos segundos antes de alejarse, siendo inmediatamente remplazados por un nuevo grupo de zancudos. Los mosquitos hicieron esto durante un largo rato antes de contentarse con sólo volar alrededor del árbol. El joven Hibiki, ya acostumbrado al mal olor lo suficiente como para soportarlo, notó que había algo colgado de una rama a su izquierda pero estaba cubierto por lianas y hojas y no pudo descubrir qué era. ¿Tal vez otra víctima del árbol, algún pobre nativo que moriría antes o después que él?

—Podría ser Ann—, pensó Ryoga estremeciéndose.

En ese momento, palabras comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente. No eran sus pensamientos y no podía entender lo que decían, pero poco a poco, las palabras se convirtieron en imágenes y las imágenes formaron pensamientos que él si pudo entender. Ryoga entendió entonces en dónde se encontraba. Estaba colgando del árbol en dónde habían quemado viva a la Bruja Verde. El muchacho palideció al deducir que la bruja de algún modo se había fusionado con el árbol cuando fue consumida por las llamas y que su mente había logrado sobrevivir. Era obvio que la bruja usaba su voluntad para controlar las moscas y mosquitos para conseguir alimento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? — Se preguntó Ryoga mientras comenzaba a sudar frío y miraba la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba el tronco del árbol, preguntándose si no se había extendido bajo el suelo también. Si ese era el caso, entonces la bruja se había transformado en una enorme y podrida bestia que se alimentaba de la sangre de las criaturas de la selva; una entidad con poderes siempre en aumento que si no era detenida, algún día podría expandirse por toda el Amazonas.

—¡Esta cosa no tiene derecho a existir! — Masculló el joven artista marcial, sus ojos fijos sobre la cicatriz de cristal verde. En cuanto Ryoga intentó encontrar una manera de librar al mundo de esa atrocidad, una avalancha de pensamientos entró en su mente. El muchacho gritó al sentir cómo el ataque mental de la bruja casi lo volvía loco. Entre la tortura mental, Ryoga pudo ver imágenes que le mostraban que la bruja no quería matarlo, que sólo lo quería como guardaespaldas mientras se acostumbraba a usar su nuevo cuerpo.

—¿Cuál…cuerpo… nuevo? — Le preguntó Ryoga al árbol.

La respuesta le llegó cuando la rama a su izquierda se movió para permitirle una mejor vista de lo que colgaba de ella: una mujer rubia, inconsciente y atada tan fuertemente por las lianas que era un milagro que aún pudiera respirar.

—¡ANN! — Gritó Ryoga—. ¡No dejaré que la tomes, lastímala y te haré pedazos!

Las ataduras de Ryoga se apretaron como respuesta a su amenaza. Lentamente, nuevas imágenes entraron a la mente del muchacho. Estos pensamientos eran terribles, mostrándole a Ryoga el destino que sufriría si se negaba a obedecer a la criatura que vivía dentro del árbol; imágenes de él siendo drenado totalmente de sangre por los enormes mosquitos que volaban junto a él, de su cuerpo destrozado cayendo al suelo en donde serviría de alimento a los gusanos.

Ryoga gruñó furioso. Dejar que esta perra usara a Ann como su nuevo cuerpo no era una opción para él. ¡Nunca lo permitiría, Ann era su amiga!

—¡No te dejaré hacerle eso a Ann! — Gritó el muchacho, que ahora ardía con una fuerte determinación, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y reunía toda su fuerza en un último y desesperado intento por liberarse. Las lianas que lo ataban se estiraron y resistieron hasta que finalmente cedieron y reventaron ruidosamente.

Y Ryoga cayó. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, aplastando los huesos y los cadáveres descompuestos de las presas anteriores de la bruja. Mareado por la caída y el asqueroso olor de la podredumbre, el muchacho se las arregló para ponerse de pie y enfrentar al temible árbol.

—¡Jamás lastimarás a Ann, no te lo permitiré! — Amenazó el chico perdido, desafiando al árbol con un grito de coraje. De inmediato, Ryoga fue atacado por incesantes imágenes que entraron a su mente, formando pensamientos lascivos sobre lo que la bruja haría con él si le permitía apoderarse del cuerpo de Ann, prometiéndole satisfacer todas sus fantasías adolescentes pero al mismo tiempo, le mostraba lo que le haría si no obedecía sus órdenes.

—¡Ya basta! — Gritó Ryoga, sujetando su cabeza fuertemente entre sus manos. Debilitado al extremo por el formidable ataque mental de la bruja, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Pero la bruja no se detuvo. Brillando muy verde, la cicatriz de cristal que corría por el árbol aumentó la intensidad de su asalto sobre la mente del joven que la desafiaba. Era muy simple, sólo le freiría el cerebro y lo dejaría podrirse entre los cuerpos de sus otras víctimas mientras ella se marchaba en el cuerpo de la mujer. La bruja estaba segura de su victoria y se alegró al sentir que la mujer estaba despertando, sería maravilloso permitirle ver la muerte de su amigo. Disfrutando la situación desde su tumba cristalizada dentro del árbol, el espíritu bebió el miedo de Ryoga como si fuera el mejor vino del mundo. ¡El muchacho no la detendría, era muy débil para hacerlo!

El ataque no paraba sino que aumentaba su fuerza y estaba volviéndolo loco. Gritando, Ryoga cayó de rodillas y aplastó algo bajo su peso, desatando un pútrido olor que casi lo hace vomitar. Todo parecía inútil, no podía sacar a la bruja de su mente ni podía pensar en cómo detenerla.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! — Gritó el chico perdido—, ¡Sal de mi mente!

La entidad se regocijó ante los gritos del muchacho. Pronto estaría muerto y nadie podría evitar que obtuviera un nuevo cuerpo, después de muchas décadas atrapada dentro de su tumba de cristal, al fin podría ser libre para obtener su venganza de los Yanomamos que la quemaron viva. Pero necesitaba más, su espíritu necesitaba más fuerza para poder apoderarse del cuerpo de la mujer que había maldecido con el hechizo del jaguar. Debía alimentarse de nuevo para aumentar sus fuerzas y la sangre fluyendo por las venas del poderoso joven caído frente a ella sería un alimento magnífico, casi perfecto. Complacida con su idea, el espíritu envió a sus legiones de mosquitos a desangrar al muchacho.

Ryoga ya casi no podía resistir, el esfuerzo que hacía por recobrar control de su mente había coronado su frente de sudor y sus músculos se tensaban como cables de acero, pero todo ese esfuerzo parecía inútil, la bruja no se detenía. Entonces, uno a uno, los enormes mosquitos se posaron en su piel y comenzaron a picar. En segundos, Ryoga quedó prácticamente cubierto de zancudos, sólo su rostro no era atacado. En cuanto un mosquito terminaba de robar su sangre, otro llegaba a tomar su lugar, de modo que aunque lograba matar algunos, miles más estaban listos para atacarlo. El muchacho levantó la vista y vio algo que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. Los mosquitos, llenos con su sangre, volaban directo a la cicatriz cristalina y verde, posándose sobre ella, —¡La muy maldita se está alimentando con mi sangre! — Pensó Ryoga y entonces, se desmayó.

Dentro del cristal que cicatrizaba el árbol y que en ese momento la entidad había convertido en un gel maleable para poder alimentarse de la deliciosa sangre, yacían los quemados y consumidos restos de la Bruja Verde. Su cuerpo, con la excepción de su corazón y su cerebro, había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esos dos órganos que aún vivían eran suficiente para mantenerla atada al plano mortal, atrapada dentro de un capullo de cristal verde, pero aún en este mundo. Disfrutando su triunfo, la bruja saboreó la energía que obtenía de la sangre cargada de ki que estaba recibiendo. ¡Era increíblemente deliciosa!

Ryoga despertó quejándose, se sentía muy débil y vacío. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentido. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo cubierto por los malditos mosquitos, pero no creía tener la fuerza necesaria para deshacerse de ellos.

—_¡Pues bien, gusto en conocerte Ryoga Hibiki!_ — Los ojos del chico perdido se abrieron de repente. Recordaba muy bien cuando Ann le dijo eso. ¡Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el ataque mental de la bruja se había detenido y que ya podía pensar libremente! Desafortunadamente, en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en cómo le había fallado a su amiga.

—_¡Qué bien, creí que ya había olvidado cómo cocinar!_ — Ryoga recordó la ocasión en la que Ann le dijo eso, justo después de que le había preparado un magnífico guisado. Maldita sea. ¿No había una manera en que pudiera ayudarla?

—_¿Saldremos de esta selva, no es cierto Ryoga, puedo confiar en que me ayudarás a encontrar un modo de salir de aquí, verdad?_ —El muchacho murmuró una maldición, Ann le preguntó eso una vez y el le prometió que la ayudaría pero ahora…

—_Me agradas y si yo tuviera tu edad…_—Las manos de Ryoga se volvieron puños al recordar el modo en que Ann le había dicho eso poco antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Era una lástima que no pudiera salvarla. Era aún peor que ni siquiera pudiera salvarse a sí mismo.

—_¿No hay al menos una chica que te guste?_ — Ann le preguntó eso una vez, y habían hablado de… ¿Akane? Sí, ahora recordaba toda la conversación. Ryoga gruñó y obligó a sus brazos a levantarlo. ¡No pensaba morir sin decirle a Akane lo que sentía, y mucho menos dejaría que Ann muriera mientras él estuviera allí! Poco a poco, el chico perdido comenzó a moverse.

Algo estaba mal y la entidad lo notó de inmediato. El muchacho se estaba moviendo. ¡Eso no debería pasar, ya debería estar casi muerto y sin embargo estaba emanando energía como si fuera un pequeño sol! ¿Por qué, por qué? Y en ese momento, por primera vez desde su muerte, la bruja sintió miedo. Un humano normal no debería ser capaz de moverse después de recibir su ataque mental y ser casi dejado sin sangre por sus mosquitos y mucho menos expulsar un poder tan fuerte. ¡Era imposible!

Ryoga estaba deprimido. No pudo evitar que la bruja secuestrara a Ann y ahora ella estaba allí, colgando de la rama y pronto moriría, consumida por la horrible perra que vivía dentro del árbol. Fue un idiota al atacar a la bruja sin hacer un plan antes. Había perdido mucha sangre y se sentía a punto de morir. Jamás volvería a ver a Akane. Jamás volvería a ver a sus padres. El muchacho descubrió que todo eso lo deprimía mucho. Y cuando Ryoga Hibiki está deprimido, su cuerpo expulsa ki. Enormes cantidades de Ki.

El enfermizo y azulado ki que expulsaba Ryoga era tan pesado que los mosquitos y moscas no podían volar cerca de él. Todos los insectos a su alrededor y los que estaban adheridos a su cuerpo cayeron al suelo y murieron, aplastados por el aura de batalla de Ryoga. Lentamente, el chico perdido se levantó y su aura se expandió varios metros a su alrededor mientras lo hacía, rodeándolo a él y al horrible árbol—. ¡Voy a detenerte aquí mismo! — Gritó Ryoga al tiempo que tomaba un paso hacia delante.

El miedo de la entidad aumentó de un modo increíble. ¿Quién demonios era este muchacho, cómo podía tener tanto poder luego de todo lo que le había hecho? La Bruja Verde no podía entenderlo. Llena de pánico, la entidad atacó mentalmente al muchacho otra vez, pero no logró detenerlo. ¡Seguía avanzando, eso no podía ser posible! ¿Cómo lo hacía? Cayendo en la desesperación, la bruja intentó matar al joven usando toda la fuerza de su ataque mental.

Ryoga finalmente llegó hasta el árbol y miró directo a la brillante cicatriz de cristal verde. Su depresión lo había protegido del ataque mental de la bruja, pero no evitó que pudiera ver las imágenes que usó para atacarlo. Ahora, mientras miraba el pútrido árbol frente a él, se concentró en un punto que brillaba más que el resto. Era probablemente el corazón de la bruja. Si tenía razón, entonces ese era su objetivo. Ryoga levantó sus manos y…

La Bruja Verde estaba desesperadamente asustada. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo detener a este humano demente que estaba a punto de destruirla. En su desesperación, la bruja decidió invadir la mente de su atacante con una oleada de pensamientos que lo deprimirían tanto que no querría pelear más. Desafortunadamente, la entidad no tenía idea de que eso era precisamente lo que estaba alimentando el ki del muchacho. Lo único que la bruja quería era que se detuviera…

Ryoga recibió de lleno la cascada de pensamientos que le mostraban su muerte o a Ann convirtiéndose en el nuevo cuerpo de la bruja. Apretando los dientes y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, Ryoga tomó esas imágenes y las utilizó para aumentar aún más su tristeza, para encontrar fuerza en ella y hacer lo que tenía que hacer: Detener a la bruja con ese poder. Era muy probable que muriera junto al engendro, en medio de esta cruel selva. Pero si Ann sobrevivía, su sacrificio serviría de algo. Ryoga se preparó y permitió que la energía proveniente de la depresión se acumulara dentro de su cuerpo. Ya estaba listo.

—Estás acabada—, dijo mirando al árbol, sabiendo que la bruja podía escucharlo y entenderlo, —Nunca volverás a lastimar a nadie… ¡Nunca más!... ¡SHISHI HOKOUDAN!

Y con un cegador destello de luz, Ryoga Hibiki desató su propia versión del infierno…

0-0

Concluirá…


	6. Capítulos 11 & 12

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdido en el Amazonas

Por

Dr Facer

-11-

La selva se iluminó brevemente por lo que pareció ser una estrella de un azul pálido que salía disparada hacia el cielo. En el suelo, un vacío Ryoga Hibiki esperaba a que la gigantesca bola de Ki cayera de nuevo, aplastando todo a su alrededor.

Todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a… ¡Ann!

¡No, no podía dejar que eso sucediera! Recuperándose del vacío causado por el Shi Shi Hokoudan, Ryoga miró hacia su izquierda; Ann seguía allí, colgando de la rama sobre él. La esfera de Ki ya había comenzado a caer, era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que destruyera todo.

—¡No puedo dejarla morir! — Gritó al tiempo que lanzaba una de las cintas de su frente hacia la liana que apresaba a su amiga. Conteniendo el aliento, el muchacho observó como su pañoleta giraba en el aire. ¿Liberaría a Ann? Justo cuando pensó que la había lanzado muy alto, la cinta cambió de dirección y cortó limpiamente las lianas, ¡Ann estaba libre!

La bola de Ki ya estaba muy cerca, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ignorando a la Bruja Verde, que ahora estaba gritando con una furia demencial en su mente, un desesperado Ryoga corrió y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando atrapar a Ann en el aire.

La esfera de pesado Ki estaba a punto de estrellarse con el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! — Gritó Ryoga al aterrizar y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que salir del área de impacto o Ann saldría muy lastimada, —¡Voy a salvarte Ann, juro que lo haré!" Con un último esfuerzo, Ryoga aumentó su velocidad, rezando por poder alejarse lo suficiente.

La esfera de Ki hizo impacto. El poderoso Shi Shi Hokoudan aplastó todo con una fuerza increíble y desató una explosión de luz que por un instante, transformó la noche en día.

-12-

—¡Buenos días, dormilón!

Ryoga gimió y, lentamente, abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo entero le dolía bastante, era incluso peor que la primera vez que Ranma lo atacó con el Hiryu Shoten Ha. A pesar de eso, logró sonreír al ver a Ann sentada frente a él. Parecía que ella estaba bien. Lo había logrado. ¡La había salvado! —¿Cómo te sientes?

La joven mujer le devolvió la sonrisa—, creo que soy yo quien debería hacer esta pregunta mi querido Ryoga. Pero no estoy herida si eso es lo que quieres saber. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Con algo de esfuerzo, el chico perdido logró sentarse—, he estado mejor, pero estaré bien muy pronto.

—¿Supongo que todo esto lo hiciste tú? — Preguntó Ann. Detrás de ella había un enorme cráter de varios metros de ancho y casi dos de profundidad.

Dentro del agujero había ramas y pedazos de árboles y en el centro, Ryoga notó un reflejo causado por un pequeño pedazo de cristal. Fuera de eso, no había rastros del horrible árbol que antes estaba allí.

—Lo hice para destruir a la Bruja verde… ¿Lo logré? — Preguntó él—. ¿En verdad está muerta?

—Ya no siento su horrible presencia cerca de aquí o intentando entrar en mi mente. El aire está limpio y las moscas se fueron—. Ann miró detrás de ella—, destruiste su árbol por completo. Está muerta Ryoga, mataste a ese monstruo y me salvaste… gracias…

El muchacho suspiró aliviado—, me alegra ver que estás bien. Tenía miedo de que no lograría salvarte a tiempo.

—Pero lo hiciste—, respondió Ann—. Y estoy muy agradecida.

—Tenía que hacerlo, te prometí que te protegería. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo prometiste—. Ann lo miró fijamente—, ¿…Ryoga?

—¿Qué?

Ella no respondió y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¿Ann… qué? — Ryoga se sonrojó como un tomate y su cuerpo se transformó prácticamente en piedra.

—No es nada…— Le susurró ella al oído—. Es sólo que estoy feliz de que seas mi amigo y… este… ¿me abrazas?

Lentamente, Ryoga cerró sus brazos y rodeó a Ann, recordando no apretar con mucha fuerza. Se sentía… bien; podía sentir su calor propagarse sobre él. El chico perdido cerró los ojos y decidió simplemente disfrutar de esto el mayor tiempo posible; había pasado mucho desde que tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar a alguien de esta forma.

—Ryoga? — Dijo Ann.

—¿Sí?

—Apestas peor que un pescado podrido—, se quejó Ann, pero no rompió el abrazo.

El joven Hibiki recordó haber caído sobre una pequeña montaña de cadáveres putrefactos la noche anterior mientras enfrentaba a la bruja—. Lo sé Ann—, respondió, pero tampoco se separó de ella.

—¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?

—Sí, pero entonces me convertiría en un cerdo—, respondió él, refiriéndose al hecho de que si se bañaba en el río, su maldición se activaría.

—Pero si ya hueles como uno—, dijo Ann al tiempo que comenzaba a reír.

—Ya lo sé… lo siento—, y entonces, Ryoga Hibiki comenzó a reír junto a su amiga.

De repente, escucharon que un helicóptero se acercaba. No mucho después, la máquina aterrizó en el cráter y Francesco saltó del vehículo para encontrarse con sus dos jóvenes amigos.

—¡Es un milagro que estén vivos! — Exclamó el italiano—. ¿Vieron esa explosión de luz anoche? ¡Pensé que había caído una bomba!

—Fue algo similar—, indicó Ryoga.

—Pero eso no es importante— dijo Ann, mirando al helicóptero—. ¡Salgamos ya de aquí, no puedo soportar pasar un minuto más en esta selva!

—¿Qué harán ustedes dos ahora? — Preguntó Dario. Todos ya estaban dentro del helicóptero y volando hacia Rio de Janeiro.

—Yo voy a volver a casa—, respondió Ann—. ¡No puedo esperar para ver a mis padres!

La joven mujer miró a Ryoga entonces—, espero que aceptes quedarte conmigo unos días, después de eso iremos a ese lugar en China que mencionaste. ¿Qué dices?

Ryoga Hibiki miró a Ann y poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—, yo digo… ¡que eso sueno fantástico!

FIN.

0-0

Notas:

Con esto queda terminada la traducción de mi fanfic en inglés titulado "El Infierno Verde" y creo que no ha quedado tan mal.

La verdad esta es una de mis historias favoritas, ya que es un escenario poco común para Ryoga y no hay muchas historias que se dediquen a narrar la de cosas que podrían sucederle en sus viajes y fue bastante interesante hacerla, tanto en su versión en inglés, como en su traducción al español. Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
